1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection device, a projection control method, and a computer-readable medium suitable for an electronic signboard installed especially at the shop front, the merchandise rack, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a video output device mounted apparatus has been proposed which projects video content to a humanoid screen, etc. by a rear projection in order to enhance impression to a viewer (for example, JP 2011-150221 A).